1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles and other similar vehicles, and more particularly to selectively attachable lightweight flexible bicycle fenders and a method of attaching the fenders to the bicycle. The invention is primarily useful for bicycles which are usually not equipped with fenders.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A significant portion of modern bicycles are of the lightweight multiple speed or ten-speed variety. The majority of these bicycles are not equipped with fenders, primarily because the fenders add unnecessary weight to the bicycle, increase costs, and detract from the desired appearance of the bicycle. The lack of fenders poses no particular problem under conditions of normal use. However when it is necessary to ride in the rain or over a wet surface, the tires pick up water, mud, sand and other material and throw material on the back and front of the rider. Under these adverse conditions it is desirable to have fenders on the bicycle to protect the rider as much as possible from the water material picked up by the bicycle tires.
The frames of most lightweight bicycles have no provision for the attachment of fenders. One type of rigid fender is available which can be attached to the frame, but the method of attachment is by mechanical fasteners such as screws and nuts. Attaching this type of fender requires the fabrication of special mounting devices on the bicycle frame to which the fender can be attached, and also requires the use of tools to connect and disconnect the mechanical fasteners to the mounting device. Furthermore, the rigid fender, typically made of aluminum, cannot be conveniently and easily carried with the rider when it is not attached to the bicycle frame. Another type of prior art fender for use only at the rear wheel is a resilient plastic fender having integrally molded clips on either side and on the front of the fender. To attach the fender to the bicycle frame, the fender is inserted between the rear seat stays of the frame and against the seat tube, and the clips resiliently retain the fender to the frame members. This type of fender cannot be used where brake wires or other bicycle elements extend between the two frame members to interfere with the fender, which is a typical situation for the rear brakes. Similarly, this rigid type of fender cannot be conveniently carried with the rider when not attached to the bicycle. Further prior art relating to the subject of bicycle fenders includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 598,312; 617,836; 979,074; and 1,226,323.
Other problems relating to fenders for lightweight multiple speed bicycles may be known or appreciated by those having skill in the art. Comprehension of the foregoing and other problems, however, should not detract from the significance of the present invention.